More than words
by spookygolin
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando tu mente y corazon te hacen una jugada que no creias te volveria a pasar? ¿lo que sentiste la primera vez, es igual a esto que sientes ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Hola kakahinas, esta vez les traigo una pequeña historia que espero les agrade, puede que tal vez los confunda, pero tengan por seguro que esa no es mi intensión jajá, serán una serie de cartas por así llamarlas, el destinatario creo que es más que obvio, quería enfocarme desde una perspectiva de hinata, espero poder cumplir con el objetivo.

Y claro esta historia está dedicada y es un regalo para una de mis amigas y heroína escritora RukiaNeechan…sempai feliz cumpleaños adelantado jaja espero te guste.

Antes que se me olvide todos los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo solo los uso para divertirme y no gano nada con ello.

MORE THAN WORDS

Por: spookygolin

 _Hay días en que pienso si realmente este sentimiento es verdadero o solo una ilusión mal intencionada, hay horas que se me hacen eternas y de las cuales solo queda la esperanza._

 _Hay veces en que quisiera detener el tiempo y poder decirte lo que en verdad siento, pero cada vez que intento romper esa rutina…me gana la cobardía, si, de nuevo esa etapa que sentí haber dejado atrás cuando creí estar enamorada de ese gran hombre que ahora es hokage pero del cual descubrí era solo admiración. Y entonces ¿Por qué tú me haces sentir lo mismo? No…no es lo mismo, lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple admiración, pero tengo miedo, siento escalofríos del solo pensar que descubras lo que realmente existe en mí; tal vez nunca llegue a darte un beso en esos hermosos labios por ser sólo una amiga, así que prefiero quedarme callada y sentir este horrible dolor en mi pecho que llegar a escuchar de esos mismos labios una negativa._

 _Tengo miedo de seguir soñándote y que esos sueños se aferren más a mi…que no pueda sacarte de mis pensamientos…Más aun una esperanza es lo que espero de ti._

 _¿Porque el amor para algunos es tan difícil tenerlo?_

 _Han pasado días desde la última vez que roce tu piel, fue la sensación más extraña y asombrosa a la vez que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, reacciono a tu voz con ese simple saludo de cortesía; para que después tus palabras me parezcan tan lejanas que después de unas horas…se han ido de mí._

 _Ya no rio por las noches, ya no sueño como antes, solo son recuerdos que remuerden la melancolía, que me rasguñan el alma y no me deja seguir, y no me deja pensar, y no me dejan olvidarte._

 _Tu rostro por ausencia no lo puedo formular, más de repente un flash llega y vuelvo a recordar, que cada día que pasa me es más difícil ahuyentar esa parte de ti que quiero poder olvidar; pero tu…inconscientemente aquí estas._

Hinata observo con melancolía ese pequeño papel que sostenía entre sus manos, y como siempre lo doblo delicadamente, saco de su pequeño cajón un sobre y con un suspiro lo guardo.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con la primera carta, espero haya sido de su agrado y recuerden cualquier comentario…bomba molotov…amenaza de muerte…con gusto son bien recibidos…saludos y hasta la próxima…


	2. Chapter 2

Holas de nuevo, aquí estoy dando lata con este segundo capítulo, mil gracias a esas personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios me alegraron el día, espero que esta también sea de su agrado, y claro de nueva cuenta dedicada a mi sempai Rukianeechan…voy de pedacito en pedacito sempai..

Así que bueno los dejo para que disfruten...

Todos los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad de kishi, yo solo los uso para entretenerme…y vaya que me entretengo.

 **MORE THAN WORDS: II CARTA**

Por: spookygolin

 _Hoy es uno de esos días en los que la naturaleza se ha empeñado en reiterarme el estado de ánimo en el que me encuentro, también en el que después de tanto tiempo me volvieron a llamar retraída, débil…no solo una vez si no durante toda la mañana, neji se molestó como nunca, pues mi mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia; estaba contigo._

 _Pero que le podía decir a neji, que el culpable de haberme dejado recibir todos esos golpes en mis piernas y brazos ¿eras tú?, jamás. Él no lo entendería, creo que ni siquiera se tomaría el tiempo para averiguarlo, ya que según mi primo "mi error fue haber puesto mis ojos en alguien como él"._

 _Pero no puedo evitar el observar como el aire fresco hace bailar lentamente a los árboles, y eso me recuerda mi vida alrededor tuyo…y solo puedo cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar, haciendo que esas palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para ti, para mi…para nosotros hagan esconder mi voz._

 _Hay veces que me encierro en mi habitación sabiendo que solo hallare un enorme vacío y, tanta pasión reprimida colgada en esas cuatro paredes, y sin esperarlo me encuentro enfurecida y tranquila sobre la alfombra, mirando el cielo nocturno y topándome con esa estrella fugaz e inmediatamente le pido un deseo…_ _eres mi amor imposible que realmente quiero algún día se haga posible_

 _Ya no sé qué creer ni que pensar, lo único que mi cerebro puede razonar es que estoy loca, por esta locura de quererte como te quiero y que me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido y en donde me encuentro sola…mirando en recuerdos que hablan de ti, y de nuevo invento en mi mente situaciones que disfrazan mi verdad y me entra la angustia por mi cobardía y lloro._

 _Lloro en silencio y esta misma soledad me grita, me araña que tengo que aprender, que tengo que diferenciar entre la fantasía y la realidad, y la odio y me aterro al mismo tiempo, pues jamás pensé en decir una palabra así…mucho menos para mí misma._

 _Esta carta no va a cambiar nada de la posible relación que tendríamos juntos, pero sí me permitirá darme cuenta de todo lo que he luchado por una persona en la vida. Sé que en algún momento esto que siento desaparecerá, pudiendo por fin liberarme de la tenaza que yo mismo me he impuesto excusándola con esperanza._

 _/_

Alguien toca desesperadamente a la puerta de la joven peliazul, ella con un último suspiro contesta no muy animada.

―si….

―hinata sama…su padre desea hablar con usted

―bajare en un momento neji

―por favor hinata sama no demore

―no lo hare-y con esto último los pasos de su primo se alejaron de la habitación, ella se puso de pie no sin antes tomar su carta y ponerla con todas las demás-

Bueno, espero que esta segunda carta haya sido de su agrado, puede ser que encuentren un poco OC a hinata pero no puedo evitar el pensar que existe la posibilidad de que en algún momento se sintiera así. Entonces ya saben recibo toda clase de respuestas, y peticiones, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Un gran abrazo y saludo…esperando contar con su presencia en el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3: Tercera carta

**buenas noches kakashinas, esta vez les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado y bueno para que no diga que no me acuerdo va dedicado a mi sensei Rukianeechan "feliz dia de reyes" jajaja.**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para diversion propia..etc..etc**

* * *

 **More than words III**

 **por: spookygolin**

 _Es curioso como la vida puede ponerte a prueba de la manera más cruel posible. Yo que trato de alejarme de ti, pues me he convencido que este sentimiento debe quedarse donde está, que debí de aprender de la experiencia con naruto; que mi corazón debe situarse en la realidad y no en ilusiones…y tú eres una de ellas. Sorprendentemente del alumno pase a darle mi corazón a su maestro, patético._

 _Una misión es lo que me acerco esta vez ti, aunque no comprendo porque sigues haciéndolo, fuiste el sexto hokage. Aunque creo que lo haces por tu amor a la aldea y tu lealtad para con naruto, pero ese amor y lealtad fueron mi pesar esos dos días._

 _Me vi tan tonta, mi tartamudez se apodero completamente de mí, y tú solo podías regalarme una sonrisa ¿Qué abras pensado? Lo mismo que yo tal vez, un fracaso total; pero seguí al pie de la letra tus indicaciones y así acabamos con el enemigo para poder regresar a casa._

 _Tú me felicitaste y sentí como mi corazón latía apresuradamente, internamente me llame tonta ya que me había propuesto poner una barrera entre tú y yo…pero mírame, una sola palabra tuya manda todos mis deseos a la basura._

 _Ayer te vi con un ramo de flores y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ¿Quién sería? Me pregunte y aun en contra de mi misma te seguí, deseaba conocer a la dueña de esas flores; y que con eso probablemente pudiera tener mi propio descanso. Mi sorpresa al verte dirigir a la piedra de los caídos, depositar las rosas y observarte en tus plegarias, era la primera vez que te miraba tan sensible, tan…solo. No estaba contigo ese aire tan despreocupado que te caracterizaba, ni esa pereza en tu ojo visible; que mi corazón se estrujo al verte llorar. Quise acercarme para consolarte, abrazarte y decirte que yo estaba ahí para ti…pero no pude._

 _Salí huyendo del lugar me encerré en mi habitación y llore…llore por ti, por mí, por mi estupidez y mis miedos, creí conocer parte de ti y era mentira. Desconocía tu verdadero yo, esa persona solitaria, triste, sumergida en la oscuridad; quería hacer algo para ayudarte…_

 _¿Pero cómo acercarme a ti?_

* * *

Hinata tomo la hoja delicadamente y siguiendo el ritual de siempre la guardo dentro de ese cajón, donde se hallaban el resto de las otras cartas que jamás serían entregadas. Recostándose en su cama, soltó un suspiro, la noticia que le había dado su padre no era de su agrado, pero tal vez…un milagro podría ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente, hinata decidió salir por un par de dangos, llevaba una semana sin comer alguno e indiscutiblemente no podía esperar más; después de salir de la tienda, iba tan concentrada en su bocadillo que no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que se halló sentada en el suelo.

―oh…lo siento, discúlpeme no fue mi intención

―creo que la culpa fue de ambos-al oír aquella voz su corazón latió rápidamente-

―ka…kakashi sen…sensei

―hola hinata-sonrisa-

―yo…iba

―si ya vi-ayudándola a ponerse de pie- ¿dangos?

―sí, yo…tenía una semana que no probaba unos y-ruborizada-

―ya veo…bueno pues, viendo la situación creo que te tendré que reponer ese dulce

―no…claro que no, fue…fue mi culpa. No lo vi y…

―pero tu dango ahora está en el suelo y no quiero ser el causante de tu tristeza esta semana

―ah…-su rostro se entristeció-

― ¿hinata?

―de verdad no se preocupe kakashi sensei, tengo que irme…con su permiso-corriendo-

―no tartamudeo-sorprendido-

Había pasado un mes desde aquel tropiezo con kakashi, le costó mucho no llorar ante las palabras del ex hokage "no quiero ser el causante de tu tristeza". Esa oración se la llevaba repitiendo desde entonces, pues aunque él no lo supiera; ese peligris era el causante de eso y más. No lo había divisado desde entonces, sus deberes con el clan la mantenían ocupada, mucho más en esta última semana en la que se rumoraba por toda la aldea, que la princesa hyuga iba a comprometerse.

Su padre se lo comunicó hace tiempo y ella solo esperaba que algo ocurriera, pero nada había pasado. Así que tal vez era momento de aceptar su papel como futura líder del clan más antiguo y poderoso de la hoja.

Así que escribió un par de cartas para sus amigos explicándoles su situación, las guardo delicadamente en el cajón pues el sonido de su puerta la solicitaba.

―hinata sama puedo pasar

―sí, pasa tsuki

―hiashi sama y hanabi sama la esperan, su padre se encuentra muy apurado

―gracias tsuki-sonrisa-no te preocupes, últimamente está más ocupado de lo normal

―todos en el complejo lo están hinata sama, no todos los días usted va a comprometerse

―no tsuki-suspirando-solo una vez…bueno bajare antes de que padre se disguste más

―por favor hinata sama-ambas mujeres salen de la habitación-

―ah…por cierto-deteniéndose-tsuki por favor regresa a mi habitación, hay unas cartas que necesito entregues por mí-bajando rápidamente-te lo agradezco

Tsuki regreso a la habitación, pero ninguna carta estaba a la vista sobre el pequeño escritorio, por lo que pensó estarían dentro de los cajones, tarareando, la joven se acercó y de estos extrajo un par de cartas para entregarlas a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **si han llegado hasta aqui es porque se tomaron su tiempo para dedicarlo en esta loca historia y se los agradezco de corazon, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como veran las cosas estan comenzando a tomar forma...ya saben espero sus comentarios todos son bien recibidos...bendiciones y un super abrazo a todos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola buenas tardes kakahinas...tiempo sin pasar por aqui. esta vez les traigo el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla...asi que bueno sin mas rodeos...disfrutenlo.**

 **rukia sempai...termino tu regalo de cumpleaños...aunque ahora quedo como de 14 de febrero jajajaja**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishi yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento. a exepcion de ryu, ese si es mio**

* * *

 **More than words IV**

Tanto Kiba como Shino se habían sorprendido por la noticia de Hinata, que decidieron ir al complejo y darle una pequeña visita. No se sorprendió al verlos allí y con una leve sonrisa los llevo al jardín donde conversaron por un largo rato. Para nada estaban felices, pero la princesa Hyuga necesitaba su apoyo en estos momentos; y con un suspiro ambos chicos cedieron a su petición.

―Lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides Hinata, pero sabes bien que yo te puedo proteger.

―Gracias Kiba, realmente aprecio esto, yo también te quiero mucho, pero no puedo hacerte esto- Le dedica una sonrisa a su amigo.

―O mejor dicho tu padre no me aceptaría como candidato-Exclama un molesto Inuzuka.

―Hinata…si estas dispuesta a comprometerte por tu deber hacia el clan, creo que deberías primero decirle-Shino la miro detenidamente.

―Shino…yo…

―Decir que Shino-Kiba sintiéndose desplazado por no entender lo que su amigo decía.

―Debes poner una solución Hinata, solo así podrás tener clara tu mente y elegirás lo que creas correcto.

―…

―Vamos Kiba, Hinata tiene mucho que hacer.- El Inuzuka aun confundido no pudo más que ponerse de pie y seguir a su compañero, mientras por última vez miraba a una ojiperla sorprendida.- Sabes que estaremos para ti.

―Gracias…chicos

Se quedó observando por un largo tiempo el camino por donde sus compañeros habían salido. ¿Cómo era posible que Shino sospechara lo que tanto ocultaba? ¿Acaso era tan obvia? De serlo… ¿Él ya lo sabría? Sin dudarlo subió rápidamente a su habitación, abrió el cajón de su pequeño escritorio y lo que vio la deja totalmente helada. Las cartas que había escrito para kakashi no estaban.

Fue como recibir un enorme balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, su cabeza se movía automáticamente en un no…."Tsuki" salió de sus labios temblorosos. Y como saliendo de una hipnosis, corrió a la cocina. En donde seguramente la hallaría.

― ¡Tsuki!- Una agitada Hinata se dirige a otra de las chicas del servicio.-Hotaru, ¿Has visto a tsuki?

―No Hinata sama…no la he visto-salió de la cocina sin un gracias, acción que sorprendió a la mujer.

― ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Tsuki? – Los guardias de la entrada la miraron extrañados.

―Salió hace un par de horas hinata sama…no debe tardar

―Gracias…

Aun ansiosa, regreso a su habitación. Quería ir a buscar a la chica, pero no tenía idea de a dónde estaba y podrían cruzarse en el camino; así que controlándose lo más que pudo comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, mientras le rezaba a kami que las cartas aun estuvieran en manos de la joven sirvienta.

Ya había transcurrido media hora, cuando unos golpes alertaron su puerta y Hinata rápidamente la abrió.

― ¡Tsuki! -Tomándola del brazo y metiéndola en su habitación, ante la mirada extraña de la joven.

― ¡Hinata sama!

―Tsuki… ¿Dónde están las cartas?

― ¿Las cartas?

―Si…las que te pedí que entregaras.

―Pues hice lo que me pidió Hinata sama, todas están con sus dueños.

―Solo eran dos tsuki

―No. Yo tome las ocho que estaban en su cajón

―No….tsuki….

― ¿Hice algo mal Hinata sama?

―Cuando las entregaste

―Mmm.- Tsuki se encontraba temblorosa-yo…

― ¡Habla tsuki!- Alzando la voz

―Lo siento Hinata sama-La chica bajó su cabeza-Hoy muy temprano entregue las del clan Inuzuka y Aburame.- Haciendo una reverencia.

― ¿Y las otras? -Pidiendo internamente que aun estuvieran con ella.

―Esas…las entregue el mismo día, como eran varias creí que eran más urgentes para usted.

―Hace tres días…

―Si Hinata sama.

―Tres días y no ha pasado nada.- Un poco de tranquilidad regreso a ella- Tal vez aun no las lee…o las tiro a la basura. O las leyó y las quemo, debe de recibir muchas cartas; no es de extrañarse que así fuera.

―Hinata sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Una preocupada Tsuki la cuestiono.

―Si…no…- Llevándose una mano a su pecho- No lo sé Tsuki.

― ¿Necesita que haga algo por usted Hinata sama?

―No Tsuki-suspirando- Yo…necesito estar sola ahora.

―Con su permiso Hinata sama- Confundida por la acción de su señora sale de la habitación.

―Tres días…

La cabeza de la heredera estaba hecha un caos, Tsuki había entregado sus cartas a Kakashi, pero hasta este instante él no dio signos de vida alguna. De nuevo dejo salir una exhalación profunda convertida en suspiro ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué iba a ser ahora? Su mente temerosa comenzó a maquinar los posibles resultados de esas confesiones; en una…un Kakashi riéndose abiertamente de sus tontos sentimientos, ya que ¿Cómo alguien como el haría caso de una mujer como ella? Porque era de dominio público el saber que no existía mujer en la aldea y en otras naciones que no quisieran estar con él…mujeres de mucha más experiencia pero sobre todo, hermosas. Ella no podía competir contra eso.

Salió de su letargo, tenía que encontrar una forma de recuperar esas cartas y dejarlas en donde siempre debieron de estar…en su cajón con toda la seguridad posible o bien; quemarlas pues podrían ser vistas por alguien más y la situación podría tornarse peor de lo que ya estaba. Si…sin duda eso haría, les prendería fuego, les diría adiós a esas palabras, tenía que seguir adelante pues aunque doliera en unos días estaría comprometida con quien sabe que hombre…cerro sus ojos en la resignación.

A media noche salió del complejo a hurtadillas con el único propósito de rescatar su corazón. Con toda la gracia y agilidad que caracterizaba ahora a la princesa Hyuga, fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta hallar el departamento del Hatake. Sus luces estaban totalmente apagadas y rezo a kami sama porque no se hallara durmiendo; se coló por la ventana, el lugar no era muy grande, encajaba perfectamente con el estilo de ese hombre…una sencilla mesa, un amplio librero y un pequeño buro en donde se posaban algunos retratos.

Sabía que el usar su byakugan dentro de la aldea estaba prohibido, pero de otra forma no podía seguir adelante, así que armándose de valor activo su línea de sangre y reviso detalladamente el dormitorio del peligris, un peso se aligero en su cuerpo al notar que este no se hallaba en casa; al parecer si estaba de misión. Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se movió más tranquila hacia la puerta, esta se esfumo cuando no hayo ninguno de los seis sobres. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando, a lo mejor Tsuki dejó los sobres fuera. Concentrándose de nuevo, miro tras ese rectángulo de madera…tampoco había nada. Ahora si estaba perdida.

Dos días después de esa amarga derrota, Hinata caminaba a lado de un Neji un tanto molesto.

―Neji niisan por favor…

―Lo lamento Hinata sama, pero toda esta situación…-mirándola-

―Te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy decidida-sonrisa-

― ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo puede aceptar esta situación?-molesto- Su padre…

―Padre lo considera necesario, y como futura líder del clan debo empezar a tomar mis responsabilidades Neji niisan

―Pero…-dudando de hablar pues no sabía si lo que diría sería algo bueno-¿Y su corazón?

― ¿Que…hay con…con el Neji niisan?- Jugando con sus dedos.

―Todavía ama a Naruto

―Entendí que Naruto kun jamás iba a regresar mis sentimientos.- Sonriendo- Él ama a Sakura chan y me alegro por ellos…él merece ser feliz.

―Entonces…

―Estoy bien.- Tomando su brazo- Ahora por favor Neji niisan ya no estés así conmigo…necesito tu apoyo.- La mirada cálida de la heredera borro todo rastro de molestia y culpabilidad del genio y con un suspiro le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

―Lo siento hinata sama, pero no quisiera verla infeliz…usted se merece más que esto.

―Es mi elección Neji niisan-sonrisa- Todo estará bien, te prometo que seré feliz.

Sin decir nada mas Neji siguió a su prima, aun se hallaba asombrado por la actitud de la ojiperla, en que momento había dejado su corazón para ser simplemente un pájaro enjaulado. Un suspiro de hastió salió de él. Ahora más que nada ella lo necesitaba, ahora ella…estaba petrificada.

― ¿Le sucede algo Hinata sama?

― ¿Eh?...no. No…estoy…estoy bien Neji niisan.- El genio la miro dudoso pues había comenzado a ponerse de color carmín.

―Debemos de darnos prisa, los yamanaka nos esperan Hinata sama.

―Si…va…vamos.- Caminando cautelosamente.

Al acercarse a la florería Neji no perdió de vista el comportamiento de su prima, el jugar con sus dedos, la mirada en el suelo. Miro hacia adelante y lo único que vio fue a tres jounin que charlaban animadamente, uno de ellos los observo detenidamente.

― ¡Oh!...pero si son la extasiaste juventud Hyuga.

―Gai sensei, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei- Dijeron los primos al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

― ¡Oh neji! Tiempo sin verte.

―Lo mismo digo Gai sensei.

―Hinata ¿Cómo has estado?

―Muy…muy bien Kurenai sensei.

―Me alegra saberlo.- Sonriendo.

― ¿Y que andan haciendo por estos rumbos mi bella flor?

―Hm…compórtese con Hinata sama Gai sensei.

―No…no te…no te preocupes Neji niisan.- Sonrisa tímida- Ve…venimos a recoger algunos arreglos con…con Ino chan.

―Tranquilo Neji…pero no es común ver a los primos Hyuga pasear por la aldea. Es un espectáculo digno de ver a dos de los rostros más hermosos de Konoha.- Ahora fue el turno de Neji de sonrojarse ante las palabras de kurenai.

―Así es mi querido Neji….entonces, los Hyuga tendrán fiesta.-Menciono Gai como no queriendo.

―Es la cena de compromiso de Hinata sama.- Menciono Neji molesto-

―Felicidades.- Dijo Kakashi que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna-.

―Gra…gracias Ka…kakashi sensei.

―No sé qué decirte Hinata, yo creí que…

―Estoy bien kurenai sensei…creo que es hora de tomar mi lugar como futura líder.

―Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso.- Kakashi la mira detenidamente por lo que ella comienza a jugar con sus dedos- Nos vemos luego Kurenai…Gai

―Pero si íbamos por algo de barbacoa mi eterno rival

―En otra ocasión Gai.- Mirando a los primos- Nos vemos- Y desapareció en una nube de hojas-.

―Kakashi siempre tan ocurrente.- Menciono Kurenai-

Y eso había sido todo, hinata obtuvo su prueba fehaciente de que a Kakashi no le habían importado en lo más mínimo sus cartas. Las visualizo en un bote de basura…ardiendo. Agradeció que le mostrara esa frialdad, pues la ayudo a mantener su postura; aunque a quien quería engañar se había imaginado al peli plateado ir tras ella para pedirle que no se casara, que la amaba. Sonrió por su tonta imaginación, entre más pronto se llevara a cabo el matrimonio, ella usaría toda su fuerza para olvidarlo.

El gran día había llegado, hermosos arreglos florales adornaban el salón de invitados, no todos los días la heredera del clan más antiguo de Konoha se comprometería en matrimonio. El consejo estaba más que feliz, por fin la débil hinata mostraba la fortaleza y hacia lo que estaba destinada a cumplir.

La noticia del compromiso había llegado tan lejos, que varios prospectos abarrotaban el complejo Hyuga. Hijos de feudales, ninjas y hasta kages se hallaban tomando algunos de los aperitivos que se ofrecían a la espera de la gran belleza de la que podían ser dueños.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, aun no podía sacar de su mente el encuentro que hace tres días tuvieran con Kakashi. Su mirada penetrante, su frialdad…a pesar de aferrarse a olvidar ese sentimiento que la consumía, su mente la atacaba cruelmente y la hacía divagar a ese deseo, a esa fantasía en donde él se aparecía para detener todo este juego. Pero su realidad era otra y la manera tan suya que tuvo al despedirse, era el adiós definitivo para ella.

Hiashi tuvo una charla con ella horas atrás, felicitándola por su decisión y porque este gran paso le abría un sinfín de conocimiento que ella usaría sabiamente. Repitiéndose una y otra vez estas palabras soltó un suspiro, se miró al espejo…un hermoso kimono color lila con flores amarillas la vestían; su pelo recogido con unos mechones adornando su bello rostro.

―Esta noche…esta noche tu vida cambiara Hinata.- Tímida sonrisa- Es la hora.- Se acercó a la puerta y se perdió tras ella.

Algunos de los invitados habían formado grupos para charlar entre sí, y bueno para ver que podían usar en contra del otro.

―Mi nombre es Kora Oshida, ninja de la niebla.

―Creo que has viajado un poco lejos.- Decía un chico rubio mientras bebía algo de sake.- Soy Tao Ryuga, mi padre es el feudal del país del arroz.

―Tu tampoco estas muy cerca que digamos Tao san…la niebla viene a llevarse a la princesa.

―Demasiado positivos….Ryu fujimoto, kage del país de la hierba. La noticia de la mano de la princesa fue muy popular por lo que veo…hombres con mucho talento se han concentrado en la aldea de la hoja.

― ¿Quién no? Cuando una de los héroes de la cuarta guerra va a hacer dada en matrimonio.- Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel.- Takeshi Kanama.

―Hinata Hyuga es más que un trofeo Takeshi san.- Kora hablo.- Ella es…

―Como un ángel- Agrego Tao.

―Ha ha ha…nunca pensé que mi hime tuviera más admiradores de los que a mí me gustaría que anduvieran tras ella.- Ryu-

― ¿Tu hime? Te has declarado ya su esposo.- Takeshi.

―Bueno que puedo decir…dos ninjas, un hijo de feudal.- Sonrisa- Creo que aquí está claro quién será el ganador.

―Pero que…- Los tres hombres indignados se acercaron a Ryu de forma amenazante, cuando unos aplausos los sacaron de su riña. Cuatro pares de ojos miraron asombrados hacia la escalera, la princesa hyuga hacia acto de presencia.

―Buenas noches mis queridos invitados, bienvenidos al complejo Hyuga, es un honor para mí ofrecerles esta pequeña fiesta en donde la mano de mi primogénita será dada en matrimonio. Sé que hay hombres dignos de merecerla, así que escucharemos que tienen que decir cada uno de ustedes. Disfruten la fiesta, que a la media noche el futuro esposo de mi heredera se dará a conocer. Adelante hinata-hiashi toma la mano de la oji perla para guiarla al centro del salón- Hazme sentir orgulloso.- Se aleja de Hinata-.

Los invitados no dejaban de observar a tal belleza, estaban hipnotizados por esos ojos perla, por su piel tan clara como la porcelana y ella no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos; su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. El ambiente se tornó más tenso cuando una música de fondo comenzó a sonar.

―Hinata sama me concedería unos minutos…

―Hola- Saluda con una reverencia.

―Hola…mi nombre es Tao Ryuga mi padre es el señor feudal del país del arroz.- Devuelve la reverencia-

―Un placer Ryuga san

―Me siento honrado de poder estar aquí…y no sabe el placer que me genera el intercambiar algunas palabras.- Ruborizado.

―El placer es mío y le agradezco su visita, espero que no se lleve una mala impresión.

―Jamás…créame- Le dice mirándola- ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes ser mi esposa?

―Yo…

―Tu tiempo ha terminado Tao san-un chico peli rojo-buenas noches Hyuga san…soy Kora Oshida ninja del país de la niebla.

―Un gusto Oshida san.- Otra reverencia mas

―El gusto es todo mío… ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

―Oh…está bien

―Acompáñeme.- Tomándola del brazo la guía a una de las mesas bajo las miradas de los demás.- Supongo que el sake lo descartamos.

―Solo refresco por favor.

―Imagino que todo esto te tiene demasiado nerviosa.

―Es normal supongo.- Le sonríe a su invitado.

―Vaya…no creí que volvería a ver tu bella sonrisa.

― ¿Disculpe?

―Después de que por fin se derroto a Madara, algunos de nosotros nos sentíamos fatal, amigos, familia habían muerto, pero usted llego a curarnos con su amabilidad, con sus palabras de esperanza renovada y con esa bella sonrisa que desde entonces no he dejado de soñar…cambiaste mi vida.- Mirándola fijamente-Hyuga sama me sentiría honrado si aceptara ser mi esposa.

―Oshida san…no sé qué decirle.

―Un si me bastaría.

―En ese caso….si…se acabó tu tiempo Kora san.- Sonriendo a la heredera- Hinata Hyuga soy Takeshi Kanama jounin del país del rayo.- Extendiendo su mano.

―Mucho gusto Kanama san.- Respondiendo el gesto.

―Por favor hinata…somos ninjas, eso nos hace iguales.

―Takeshi. Estoy hablando con Hyuga san.- Kora molesto.

―Si no has visto Kora, no eres el único en este salón, así que…lo que pudiste hacer.- Sonrisa- Fue todo.

― ¿Eso crees?

―No lo creo…lo digo.- Mirándolo.

―Te crees….

―Un momento por favor.- Hinata interviene un poco asustada-.

―Vaya…que gran manera de impresionar señores.

―Por favor les ruego que no se peleen…

―No lo harán hime.- El chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules la tomo del brazo e hizo una reverencia.- Soy Ryu Fujimoto, encantado.- Mirando ahora a los ninjas.- No harán nada tonto que pueda descalificarlos como prospectos para ti hime. Mas sin embargo tal acción es más que suficiente para darse cuenta que han perdido la batalla

―Lamento este tonto incidente Hyuga san.- Kora hace una reverencia-.

― ¿Puedo bailar contigo Hinata?- Takeshi-.

―Creo mi estimado jounin que está de más el dirigirle la palabra esta noche…¿Me acompañas hime?

―Lo lamento Oshida san, Kanama san…disculpen.- Alejándose con el castaño.

―Diablos…-dijeron ambos ninjas-

―No todos saben cómo comportarse en reuniones como estas

―Deben estar nerviosos, es…normal, no los juzgo.

―Ha ha…eres demasiado amable y educada hime.

― ¿A…a dónde vamos?

―Al jardín, ven…- Llevándola al exterior.

―Creo que deberíamos quedarnos en la fiesta.- Dice la oji perla nerviosa.

―Sí. En unos momentos estaremos de regreso, solo necesito hablarte unos minutos sin miradas sobre ti que ocasionen te pongan más tensa de lo que ya estas.

― ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme fujimoto san?

―Por favor hime…dime Ryu solamente.- Pide sonriendo.- Quiero presentarme formalmente. Soy kage del país de la hierba, es más de lo que muchos de aquí son.

―No lo entiendo Ryu san.

―Hime.- Tomando su mano.- Yo no voy a decirte porque debo casarme contigo…yo- Acercándose-voy a explicarte porque tú debes ser mi esposa.- Tocando su mejilla.- Eres un ángel, la mujer más hermosa de todas las naciones. Eres inteligente y sé que como tal sabrás que soy el indicado para ti.- Tomando su cintura

―Ryu san…

―Hime…tienes que ser mi esposa.

―Suélteme por favor.- Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del oji azul.

―Solo un beso…y será más que suficiente.

―No…por favor…yo.- Asustada-.

―Vamos…- Atrayéndola aún más-.

―Creo kage que si esta es su forma de dirigir a su aldea…no es de sorprenderse por qué sigue siendo tan pequeña…e insignificante.- La voz de este hombre dejo helada a la heredera-.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?- Soltando a Hinata para mirar con furia al hombre que había interrumpido su momento-.

―Con el mismo atrevimiento con el que tú has actuado.- mirándolo-.

―El gran copy ninja.- Sonriendo-.

―Vaya.- Rascándose la nuca.- Me siento halagado de ser conocido aun en tu país…

―Ka…kakashi sensei.

―Hola hinata…vamos adentro ¿Quieres?- Extendiendo su mano.

―Estamos hablando Hatake san.- Dice molesto el kage mientras tomaba el brazo de Hinata-.

―Lo sé, pero su tiempo se acabó.- Acercándose a ellos.-

―Cuando terminemos yo mismo la llevare al salón Hatake.

―Si mal no recuerdo, todos los solicitantes tuvieron menos de cinco minutos con ella y tu… Ryu Fujimoto ya pasaste tu límite.

―Oh…ahora entiendo. Es el guardián.

―Hmm…se acabó kage.- Mirando hacia el salón.- A menos que desee que le comunique a Hiashi sama que su heredera está desatendiendo a sus invitados por alguien que intenta manchar el honor Hyuga.- El oji azul lo miro con profunda molestia mientras se retiraba del jardín-.

―Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido.- Sonriendo-.

―Ka…kakashi sensei.

―Estas bien Hinata.- Le pregunta acercándose a ella-.

―Si.- Su mirada va a dar en el suelo.- Gra…gracias.

―No debiste salir con él.

―Me dijo que serían unos minutos, y de negarme tal vez padre…

―No creo que se molestara si se hubiera percatado de la forma en que te miraba.- Molesto-

― ¿Esta…está usted de es…escolta?

―No….- ella levanta su mirada.- Soy un invitado.

―In… ¿Invitado?

―De último momento a decir verdad.

―No comprendo…

―Necesitaba hablar contigo.

―…

―Leí tus cartas Hinata.- Le dice con rostro serio-.

―Yo…yo creí…

―Para serte sincero, me sorprendieron muchísimo. Creí que era una broma, pero al leerlas una y otra vez mientras estaba de misión…entendí todo.

―Pe…pero usted jamás.- Llevándose sus manos a su pecho-.

―Pensé que al no enfrentarte o responderte con otra carta era lo correcto. Creí que estabas confundida. No entendía cómo es que después de tantos años de amar a naruto… ahora fuera yo quien recibiera tus afectos. Y aun considero que soy solo un capricho…otra ilusión para ti

―No. Yo deje de amar a Naruto…entendí que su amor era para sakura chan. Comprendí muchas cosas, des…después de eso…- Temblando.- no pude evitarlo yo me…me…

―Lo sé.- Sonriendo- Lo comprendí el día que fuiste a buscar tus arreglos. Por eso me fui

― ¿Porque….?

―Porque no soporte el escuchar que te ibas a sacrificar solo por obedecer a las peticiones de un grupo de ancianos, que ibas a olvidarte de ti misma y de tu libertad. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para decirte que esta no es una solución, puedes ser una gran líder sin necesidad de sacrificarte Hinata.- La oji perla cerro sus ojos para escuchar como su corazón terminaba por romperse una vez más; que tonta había sido por ilusionarse por un breve instante.-

―No se preocupe Kakashi sensei.- Mirándolo- Estoy consciente de lo que me acarreara todo esto y lo acepto.- Sonriendo.- Y lamento el provocarle incomodidad por esas cartas…era lo que mi corazón me dictaba en esos momentos. Pero tenga por seguro que no volverá a suceder-mirándolo fijamente- esto quedara solo entre usted y yo; así que le ruego queme esas cartas, de esa manera haremos que esto jamás paso.- Kakashi la miro sorprendido-.

―Hinata…

―Le prometo que respetare a mi esposo y me esforzare por darlé parte de mi corazón…gracias por venir Kakashi sensei.- Haciendo una reverencia.- Debo regresar a mi fiesta.

― ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?- Tomándola de la mano por lo que la oji perla comienza a temblar.-Estoy aquí porque necesito que me expliques porque yo. Porque te fijaste en alguien que está muerto en vida, porque dar tu corazón de nuevo a alguien que solo tiene oscuridad consigo.

―Porque sabe lo que es el dolor…como yo, sabe lo que es perder a alguien. Sabe lo que se siente estar solo.-mirándolo con tristeza-

―No lo entiendo Hinata…porque enamorarte de un viejo, de un hombre que no puede regresarte el sentimiento.

―Sencillamente porque no hay una verdad absoluta, porque mi amor hacia usted no es ni bueno ni malo…solo es amor.

―He repetido cada una de tus cartas una y otra vez en mi mente.- Pasándose una mano sobre su pelo.- No voy a quemarlas como tú quieres.

―En ese caso…por favor guárdelas en un lugar donde nadie más pueda verlas, no deseo que ninguno de los dos salgamos perjudicados por algo así.

― ¿Perjudicados dices? – Sorprendido.- Por kami Hinata esto, es más que eso en este instante

―Lo lamento.- Haciendo una reverencia-.

―Por favor deja de hacer eso.- Tomándola de los hombros.- De verdad….¿en verdad me amas Hinata?

―Si…- Devolviéndole la mirada.

―Hm…será una gran decepción para todos hime.- Jalándola hacia él, para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.- No puedo garantizarte que te amé como tú me amas a mí.- Acariciando su mejilla.- Pero ten por seguro que me hare merecedor de cada mirada, caricia y momento que me regales…

―Ka…kakashi.- Ojos llorosos-.

―Sería un reverendo estúpido, si dejo ir a un ángel como tu. Pero sobre todo….si huyo de quien se esta arriesgando a salvarme de mi oscuridad-delineando los labios de la ojiperla-

―Yo…yo

―Lo sé.- Acortando la distancia para depositar un casto beso sobre esos labios color cereza.- Y te lo agradezco.

―Esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad?

―No lo es Hinata.- Limpiando con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas.- Mi Hinata.- Sonriéndole.- Algo debí de haber hecho muy bien para que tu fueras mi mejor obsequio en esta vida.

―No quisiera que…estuvieras conmigo por solo hacer lo correcto.- Mirada triste.-

―Escúchame.- Tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- Porque solo lo diré una vez. Lo único de lo cual me arrepentiría seria de no aceptar tu amor…dejarte casar con cualquier mocoso sabiendo que el único que te puede hacer feliz soy yo.- Tomando una de las pequeñas manos de la oji perla para guiarla a su rostro y comenzar a descender su máscara.- Este soy yo…entero y completo. Te pido que me ames, y que me enseñes a amarte… aunque-sonrisa-no creo que sea difícil. Pero sobre todo, te pido que me saques de esta oscuridad.

Sellando su petición con un beso. Por fin ella pudo sentir los cálidos labios que tanto tiempo soñó con besar. Se sentía volar, pues su amor estaba siendo correspondido. Kakashi la tomaba de la cintura, el probar esos delicados y finos labios habían despertado en él una sed extraña; jamás creyó que el besar a una mujer le proporcionara un sentimiento de egoísmo…esos labios, ese cálido cuerpo junto a él; lo quería sentir por el tiempo que le restara de vida. Abrazo a la princesa hyuga de tal manera que parecía no querer soltarla, el tierno beso pronto comenzó a ser urgente, apasionado…por lo que decidieron separarse.

―Eres…eres muy guapo.- Sonrojada-.

―Siempre pensé que lucias aún más bonita cuando te sonrojabas…y veo que no me equivoque.

―Kakashi….

―Creo que me excedí de mis cinco minutos.- Sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de su ahora prometida-hinata…eres la mujer por lo que cualquiera de estos hombres mataría-acariciando su rostro-y me elegiste a mi…te prometo que todos los días hare que valga la pena… hime

―yo…yo también me esforzare…regresemos al salón Kakashi…-sonriendo-

―Lo que tú digas…Hinata Hatake.- Ella voltea a verlo sorprendida.- Esto era una fiesta de compromiso ¿No?

―Tu…tu…

―Traigo puesto este kimono…porque no aprovechamos.- Sonriendo mientras entrelazaban sus manos y caminaban hacia la fiesta-creo que los dos ya hemos hecho nuestra elección.

Está de más el decir que cuando entraron todas las miradas se posaron en la extraña pareja y en sus manos entrelazadas, y estupefactos algunos dejaron caer sus vasos de sake; hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada pero con una tímida sonrisa; kakashi mantenía firme su agarre, mientras se acercaban al centro del salón, su vista se dirigió hacia los cuatro hombres que inmediatamente le dirigieron una señal de respeto; Ryu lo miraba furioso.

Neji quien se encontraba en la esquina del salón soltó un leve bufido, odiaba que su prima fuera a casarse, pero si había escogido al Hatake, que podía hacer el. Pero eso sí, mantendría un ojo sobre ese viejo pervertido.

Hiashi ya no creyó necesario esperar hasta la media noche, su hijo en ley estaba bailando ahora con la futura líder del clan

FIN

* * *

 **si llegaron hasta aqui es porque les gusto...o talvez no..pero bueno de igual forma les agradezco el haberse tomado el tiempo y pasar a leer esta corta historia. de verdad me encanto escribirla y espero de todo corazon que a ustedes tambien...tengo algunos nuevos proyectos y otros pendientes lo se...prometo ponerme al corriente...**

 **me despido y les mando un enorme abrazo...gracias..**


End file.
